


Clash of Wills

by Rigel126



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Hanzo is the worried boyfriend, Kissing, Kuai Liang is a stubborn blockhead, M/M, Name-Calling, non-bloody fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Kuai Liang is a stubborn workaholic who refuses to rest. Hanzo has to beat some common sense into him via Kombat.





	Clash of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes to be added later when I have the time. Secretly uploading this while at work *cold sweats*]
> 
> UPDATE 11-Jun-2019: Corrected some typos and errors in the text. Unfortunately it's been too long since I uploaded that I can't think of anything snappy to write in the notes.

“You there!” snapped Sub-Zero. “Guard the northwest corner carefully. The Snow Ninja have taken to summoning Ice Beasts again and may try to attack before our defences are restored.”

Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Link Kuei marched away coldly without acknowledging the chorus of “Yes, Grandmaster” from his subordinates and continued to patrol the edges of the temple grounds, inspecting every sentry tower and every patrol team. Above him, the icy Manchurian winds howled in the dark grey sky.

“Grandmaster!” A scout ran up to Sub-Zero and dropped onto one knee in obeisance. “A message from the Russian border. Tengu Clan assassins have been spotted entering Inner Mongolia in large numbers. They are believed to be headed for the Lin Kuei Temple.”

“What?! Those vultures wish to take advantage of our vulnerable state. Come with me to my office. Ungh!” When Sub-Zero turned to move, a sharp pain exploded in his chest, making him grab his side.

“Grandmaster, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. We must hurry.” Sub-Zero gritted his teeth against the pain and power-walked through the snow to his office, rushing past damaged, half-rebuilt buildings.

At his office, more Lin Kuei administrators and staff came to clamour for Sub-Zero’s attention.

“Chi Hao, draft me a letter to Admiral Briggs in Osaka. We urgently reinforcements to defend against an assault by the Tengu Clan. Li Ping, we need to speed up the repairs to our fortifications, so divert all but one construction crew to the walls. Send that last crew to the Main Hall and have them carry out emergency repairs so that we can use it as a field hospital.”

Sub-Zero wobbled slightly and grabbed onto his desk for support.

“Grandmaster, you look unwell and you’re still injured from your fight with Kronika. Perhaps you should rest,” implored one of the Lin Kuei.

“Not until my work is done. Chi Hao, hurry up with that letter. Wu Xiang, check on our food and medical supplies and make sure that we have enough before the midwinter blizzard leaves us isolated. And bring in more doctors and nurses. Just pay them whatever they ask for as long as we have enough medical staff to treat all the wounded.”

“Sub-Zero.” A very familiar voice stopped Sub-Zero in his tracks.

“It’s Scorpion!” The Lin Kuei immediately dropped whatever they were doing and drew their weapons. “What are you doing here, you lunatic?!”

“I’m not here to fight,” said Scorpion firmly. “I come only to speak to your Grandmaster.”

“All of you, stand down and continue with your work.” Sub-Zero glared at Scorpion’s unmasked face, bearded and stern before dropping heavily into his chair. That was a bad idea: Sub-Zero could almost feel roots growing out of his body, tying him down to the chair. “You will forgive my impertinence, Master Hanzo Hasashi, for not being able to give you a proper welcome. As you can see, my temple and clan have both been severely damaged in our battle against Kronika’s forces and I cannot spare much. What have you come to say?”

“Kenshi was right. You are overworking yourself dangerously. You need to rest immediately before you collapse or make your injuries worse.” Hanzo crossed his brawny arms across his wide chest.

Sub-Zero gave an annoyed sigh. His eyes felt terribly heavy. “I do not need your concern, Hanzo.” Sub-Zero glared at his staff. “Stop gawking and get back to work! We are in a crisis right now!”

“Listen to yourself, Kuai Liang. You are so exhausted that you can’t even keep your usual Lin Kuei self-discipline. You need to rest. Now.”

“How do you expect me to rest when my clan is now as weak as an orphaned kitten while our enemies set about to harm us?! I have my duty as Grandmaster to fulfil –“

“And that is precisely why you must take care of your health!” Hanzo pressed his hands on Sub-Zero’s desk. “You’re wounded, under a dangerous amount of stress and sleep-deprived. You can barely even keep your eyes open! How do you expect to carry out your duties well in such a state?”

“Get out, Scorpion.”

“No.”

Sub-Zero surged to his feet angrily. “I said get out!” For some reason, Sub-Zero found it harder to breathe than before, and it wasn’t due to his broken ribs. Something else, an indescribable heaviness.

“Not until I see you to your bed.”

“Be gone before I hurt you, Hanzo! Don’t think that I won’t.” Sub-Zero summoned his cryomantic powers and created a concentrated ice ball in his hand, ready to turn Hanzo into a frozen statue.

“If I need to hammer reason into your thick skull Kuai Liang, so be it.” Hanzo’s hand move to the pommel of his shortsword. “We’ll settle this by Kombat, out in the courtyard.”

“Fine!”

The office doors burst open: a stream of fire and a volley of ice shards poured out into the courtyard decorated with flagstones forming the fearsome image of Yama, king and judge of the underworld in ancient Chinese mythology. The flames form a spiraling crimson tower on the eastern edge of the courtyard and dispersed, revealing Hanzo in full combat armour and mask, tongues of fire flickering from his broad shoulders as he tapped into his powers as a wraith. With deliberate slowness, he took an open-palmed defensive stance.

On the western edge of the courtyard, an ice statue materialized and then shattered, revealing Kuai Liang, alias Sub-Zero, in his blue uniform and combat armour. He spread his arms out: blue energy began to agglomerate in his hands and a powerful gale howled through the courtyard like an angry dragon.

“Last chance to stand down and go to bed,” growled Hanzo.

“Shut up!” Sub-Zero bent his knees, dug into his heels and suddenly shot forward like a rocket with superhuman speed. Within a split second, he had crossed the massive courtyard and rained punches on Hanzo, who blocked and dodged them, weaving from side to side.

Hanzo then moved into the offensive: ducking low to sweep at Sub-Zero’s legs, the Lin Kuei assassin toppled over but managed to use the momentum to barrel roll away.

Sub-Zero got back to his feet and started flicking ice blades at Hanzo in quick succession, which Hanzo dodged and parried with his armoured forearms. Sub-Zero then conjured a long icy staff, flourished it over his head and charged again.

Hanzo drew his shortsword and met Sub-Zero’s staff head-on, blocking hits and dishing out slashes. Hanzo evaded an especially vicious downward chop from Sub-Zero: Hanzo exploited the opening and pressed in with an uppercut punch into Sub-Zero’s stomach. Hanzo did not restrain his unholy strength and sent Sub-Zero sliding five feet backwards.

Sub-Zero dropped to his knees, his face contorted and teeth gnashed while he endured the pain.

“Had enough yet, Kuai?”

“Don’t act so familiar with me!” roared Sub-Zero, struggling to his feet with his staff as a support. His breathing was horribly laboured and his eyesight blurred for a moment. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster seized his staff firmly with both hands and snapped it in two. The two broken halves reshaped themselves as icy battle axes. “I will tear you to pieces!”

“Just try to do your worst!” taunted Hanzo, who raised his sword and prepared to charge.

But before either of them could land a hit, an invisible forced seized the both of them and pushed them apart again, preventing Hanzo and Sub-Zero from attacking each other.

“What are you two doing?!” It was Kenshi the blind swordmaster, approaching the two assassins. “I thought you were lovers. Why would you want to hurt one another like this?”

Hanzo lowered his weapon, panting while he looked at Sub-Zero. He closed his eyes and willed away the bloodlust building up in his veins.

Sub-Zero, on the other hand found it becoming nearly impossible to breathe. His eyelids fluttered and strength left his legs. Time seemed to slow down to a snail’s crawl. Ever so slowly, he felt his knees hitting the flagstones, then his body moved backwards and hit the floor. His senses started to fade into black, but he heard Hanzo’s voice calling out his name desperately…

 “Kuai! Kuai!” Hanzo gathered the Lin Kuei Grandmaster’s unconscious form in his strong arms. “Speak to me!”

“He’s fainted,” said Kenshi. “His body finally collapsed under the strain that he has been putting upon himself.

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut and let out an anguished sigh. “Kuai, you stubborn blockhead. Why do you have to do this to yourself?”

 Sub-Zero, alias Kuai Liang, could not answer, but his face which was previously furrowed with worry had now relaxed completely in the bliss of much-needed sleep.

*

When Kuai Liang finally came to, he was aware of something heavy and warm encircling him. “Nghhh…” he groaned. His eyelids felt like they were glued together that he could barely open them.

“Kuai? You awake?”

Kuai’s vision was slow to come into focus, and when it did, he saw Hanzo’s worried face close to his. Close enough to smell Hanzo’s scent. “Hanzo…? Where…?” Kuai squeezed his eyes shut against the throbbing headache that started hammering inside his skull. “Ungh…”

“You’re in your bedroom. You finally passed out after working for four days with barely any sleep or food.”

Kuai squeezed his eyes shut and flopped backwards on his pillow with a pained look on his face. “Hanzo, I need your help. The Tengu Clan -“

“- can wait until you recover.”

“No! They are -“

“Kenshi and General Blade’s forces are here. No harm will come to the Lin Kuei. You on the other hand, are in so much trouble!”

“Ow!” Kuai winced from the sting of Hanzo flicking a finger at his forehead. “What the hell was – mmph!” Kuai’s words died in his mouth, smothered by Hanzo’s desperate lips. Hanzo’s hands stroked his face, his beard, his hair.

When Hanzo released Kuai, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was in a daze. Hanzo’s eyes were moist with emotion. “I know how you feel right now, as the leader of a clan with everybody counting on you to make things right. But I’m begging you Kuai Liang, _please_ take care of yourself. _You_ are as important as the people you are trying to protect.”

“Hanzo…”

Hanzo took a ragged breath. “It is not dishonourable or weak to ask for help when you need to, Kuai. You have helped so many: General Blade, the Briggs family, Kenshi and Takeda, even Raiden. All of them would gladly come to your aid, if you would simply ask. _I_ would have come to your aid.”

“Hanzo…” Kuai clenched his teeth and tears started coming from his grey eyes. “I’m sorry. I have been such a fool. I kept thinking that I owed it to my clan to be a good Grandmaster, but I was just blinded by pride. I did not want to be seen as weak or less capable than the Grandmasters before me. And I… I even tried to hurt you, Hanzo. I’m so sorry.”

“If you are sorry, then atone for your mistakes. Your punishment is to rest in this bed until your health is restored, and I will be here to make sure of it.” To prove his point, Hanzo shifted his body so that he leaned onto one side of Kuai, and he threw an arm and a leg over Kuai to make sure he could not get away.”

Kuai closed his eyes with a small smile. “I accept my punishment.”

“As you should. Now go back to sleep, my sun and moon.”

“I love you, too.”

All was quiet in Kuai’s bedchamber for a moment before Kuai suddenly said, “I just noticed it, but why are the both of us undressed?”

“We’re lovers and I missed touching you for so long because you had been a busy and obstinate old blockhead.”

“You shameless old goat.”

“But you love this shameless old goat, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. Now shut up and lend me your chest. Your heartbeat soothes me.”

“My, so fearsome even when you are unwell.”

“Grr..”

…

“Kenshi told the Lin Kuei that we are lovers, did he not? I had planned to keep our relationship discreet-”

“Go to sleep, Kuai.”

THE END.


End file.
